The Lucky Rabbit's secret
by oswald the lucky rabbit
Summary: Oswald has a strange dream and is then take to his nemesis's hideout where is persuaded over and over for a secret only he know . Will he give them the secret that could change it all or will his brother come and help him out
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright notice: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Disney**

**Anything italicized is what they are thinking . this takes place between epic mickey 1 and 2 so i guess you could call it epic mickey 1.5**

He had been running why did it always start with that? Tailing on him was the Mad Doctor and Pete why had they been tailing him ? Oswald had absolutely no idea but all he knew was to keep running. In the Mad Doc's hand was a cage they had to be trying to kidnap him he realized that now just then the Mad Doctor spoke sending chills down Oswald's back " Come here old friend I ask only a favor " Oswald then froze in his tracks and turned around he seemed unable to move like he was being possessed or something "YOU ARENT MY FRIEND " Oswald yelled the was replied to by Pete " yeah yeah whatever now cooperate and give us the secret to controlling all of Wasteland or become inert! " Oswald "heart" sunk " You wouldn't dare! " he had managed to say though he was struck with fear " Oh yes we will Pete tie him up " The Mad Doc said then Oswald saw ropes wrap around him tightly a little too tight for the small rabbit "LET ME GO " Oswald said panic swinging through him " Oh no no no sorry your highness we cant do that but we can do this" Pete then aimed a thinner cannon at him and Oswald felt the thinner splash on to him and the excessive laughter he had just managed to scream "NOOOOOO

Oswald opened his eyes he was in his bedroom and he was covered in water then there was three toons staring straight at him one was his wife Ortensia who was sobbing her eyes out and then he saw Gus and his brother Mickey "Ortensia he's awake" Mickey said then Ortensia looked up and hugged Oswald "Hey Hunnybunny i have been soo worried about you " Ortensia said letting him go " Errrrr what happened?" Oswald asked with a confused look " You were shaking in your sleep and screaming things out " Ortensia said Then Gus said " Yes and then Ortensia called me and Mickey over and we rushed over and tried waking you up but we couldnt " "Oh well im absolutely fine " Oswald said not wanting anyone to worry " "No your not Oz what were you thinking about in your sleep" Mickey said with concern " Nothing , nothing " Oswald said but then suddenly he passed out and hit his head on his nightstand and was unleashed to yet another nightmare though it was the exact same one …

Oswald woke up yet again and his head was bleeding and he looked up to see yet another panicked look on Ortensia's face and Mickey then helped him up "Ozzie what was that dream about we can't help if you dont tell us " Mickey said and then Oswald replied shortly "See thats the thing im fine i was not dreaming of anything " Ortensia then replied "yes their is something wrong i can see it in your eyes" _ "Darn she always has those senses"_ Oswald thought to himself and the replied "alright alright i had a dream about the Mad Doc and Pete they were chasing me and telling me to tell them the secret of how to control all wasteland and I refused" Oswald finished and then Ortensia replied "Uh oh thats not good what if the Mad Doctor and Pete are really up to something " Gus then said "Yes that is quite possible I haven't seen Pete anywhere lately " "Well we have to go look for them" Oswald said ready to walk out the door but Mickey said "Its midnight Ozzie we will have to go tomorrow and in the meantime ill stay in the replica of my house here in Oz town " Mickey said and with that Gus and Mickey walked out leaving Oswald there with Ortensia who soon then fell asleep and Oswald couldn't just find a way to sleep and he then heard a bang on his window in the front of his house so he then went to see the source of the noise and walked out of his house closing the door . That was a big mistake as he kept walking around and looking he felt something grab him he tried to scream but he was just too afraid to do anything he tried getting out of the grasp of the mysterious thing but he then felt something hard and was knocked unconscious …


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald woke up and looked around but it was pitch black he then tried moving his hands but they had been tied behind what to be a chair he then called out with a twinge of fear in his voice "Hello? is anyone here!" he then began to panic until a light turned on directly on the spot he was , he then looked around the area and saw he was in a chair with both his legs and arms tied together just then a voice emerged out of the rest of the darkness that sent chills down Oswald's back "It been a long time old friend " the voice said and then the speaker emerged it was the Mad Doctor followed by Pete just then Oswald found himself shouting "WE ARENT FRIENDS DONT EVER SAY WE ARE OR ELSE!" just then Pete said "And are you really in the position for threats " Oswald just stayed silent and then the Mad Doctor circled him and the faced him and said "Well Rabbit you are gonna give us what we want or else , GIVE US THE SECRET OF HOW TO CONTROL WASTELAND!" Oswald just stared at them and replied planning to do the playing dumb act he then said with an innocent look on his face "What are you talking about? i dont know any secret of this topic" He then felt himself being slapped by something hard and cold and the Mad Doctor said with an angered look on his face "Don't lie to me! i know you know the secret NOW WHAT IS IT!" . Oswald yelped in pain then just shook his head "Im not telling you anything " The Mad Doctor obviously wasnt gonna take this as an answer and hit him again only to receive another yelp from the stubborn rabbit . Oswald felt he couldn't take it anymore and then passed out quickly . The Mad Doctor didn't look at all pleased then turned to Pete pointing at the unconscious rabbit "Cell." he said simply but the cat seemed to understand then quickly untied the rabbit and took him off to a cell not caring about hurting the rabbit he just dropped him in locking it hastily and then walked off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning had come in Oztown and as Ortensia awakened she noticed her husband wasn't there her eyes glowed and she got up out of bed and searched around the house but she began to panic more as her beloved hunny bunny was no where to be seen .She then got some day clothes on and ran to Mickey's replica house and banged on the door "MICKEY ITS AN EMERGENCY GET UP!" , A few seconds later the mouse opened the door only to have a worried Ortensia yelling at him in panic "OSWALD'S MISSING".Mickey only took a few seconds to process what she had said and grabbed his brush . Just then Gus appeared with a worried expression Mickey went to explain but Gus knew too well what had happened . "Well lets go"Ortensia said but Gus shook his head "we need to pack and plan but we don't have much time " Ortensia just nodded and ran back to her house to pack a "few" things while Mickey and Gus started to work out a plan and some strategies .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Oswald had been roughly awaken by Pete as he dragged the rabbit back into the main room they were in last night only to be once again questioned and hit a few times before passing out again the Mad Doctor had grown even more impatient "we need to try other methods" he then smirked "this will be fun….."<p> 


End file.
